Des moments de la vie
by angelswordblood
Summary: Simplement quelques instants constituant une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo !**

** → Me revoici avec cette fois-ci le premier drabble d'un – petit ? – recueil qui sera entièrement dédié au Gerza. Et oui, fan un jour, fan toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Pour en revenir au vif du sujet, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussée. Un manque de ne pas plus voir Gégé dans les scans, sans aucun doute... Ouiiiiiin! Reviiiiiiiiiiens viiiiiiiiiite *PAN***

**Disclaimer**** : Fairy Tail est un manga appartenant à Hiro Mashima.**

**Rating**** : K**

**LA JOURNÉE DU BAISER**

Gerald a mis de côté les regrets, juste pour Erza.

Pas de préoccupations. Pas d'angoisse qui lui tord l'estomac. Pas de remords venant tout gâcher.

Simplement l'oubli d'un passé un peu trop sombre. Simplement la tendresse et l'amour dont peut faire preuve la farouche guerrière qu'elle est.

Simplement _eux_.

Alors ils profitent. Il profitent de leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. De leur souffle se mélangeant. De leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Ils s'embrassent, encore, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que ça s'arrête.

Et ils se fichent d'être vus, d'être reconnus. Ils ont le droit à cet interdit.

Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Car après tout, c'est la journée du baiser.

** → Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima, je présume.**

**Merci pour les review :')**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rating<span> : K**

* * *

><p><strong>FLEMMARDISE<strong>

Erza lâcha un profond soupir sous les rayons de soleil caressant sa peau nue. Levant peu à peu les bras en les laissant contre le matelas d'un blanc pur, elle s'étira longuement, déliant ses muscles encore endormis. Le drap qui la recouvrit descendit à la légère de son corps, et elle frémit sous la brise tiède qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre grande ouverte, où les rideaux immaculés voltigeaient sous l'emprise de cette dernière.

Un sourire, et elle bougea lentement, juste de manière à se coller contre le flanc chaud du jeune homme qui dormait encore. Elle inspira, s'enivra de sa fragrance et posa la paume de sa main gauche contre le torse musclé et imberbe pour en caresser la peau distraitement.

Elle devrait se lever, et se préparer pour aller à la guilde. Ensuite, elle choisirait une mission avec Natsu et l'équipe habituelle. Ils partiront, accompliront leur devoir non sans casser deux ou trois bâtiments pour finalement rentrer bredouille, leur récompense servant pour les réparations. Ils riront par la suite de cette journée en faisant la fête à la guilde, jusqu'à tard le soir pour rentrer chez eux, épuisées. C'était ça, leur petit quotidien dont ils ne se lasseront jamais.

Alors, oui, il fallait qu'Erza sorte du lit. Mais...

… Rester encore un peu, collée tout contre le corps tout aussi nu que le sien d'un mage censé être terriblement dangereux était tout aussi tentant, non ? Quitter la chaleur de ce dernier était pour le moment au dessus de ses forces. Voir impossible, alors qu'il venait de se déplacer un peu dans son sommeil pour passer un bras autour d'elle tout en soupirant.

Rien ne pressait. Et puis, elle pouvait bien se permettre de tirer au flanc quelques instant, pas vrai ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. Ce manga est rédigé par Hiro Mashima et est sa propriété. J'use simplement des personnes ainsi que de son univers à des fins non lucratives ( j'avais envie d'écrire tout ça pour me dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir Gerald... *PAN* )**

* * *

><p><strong>RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :<strong>

**Liclick : Oui, on ne peut que la comprendre... x)**

**Kylie Scarlet : Et voilà qui, j'espère, va rassasier un peu ton appétit envers ce recueil ;)**

**Rating : T**

* * *

><p><strong>DOMINATION<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza ne perdait jamais – jamais ! – un combat. Elle se donnait toujours à fond, faisait abstraction de la fatigue et des douleurs, continuait, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre son but. Elle n'était pas celle que l'on nommait Titania pour rien. Son titre, elle l'avait gagné, elle l'avait mérité.<p>

Alors être acculée n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau...

Son corps décida de se cambrer involontairement alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres humides et brûlantes de Gerald descendre le long de son ventre, ses mains calleuses caressant ses côtés avec douceur pour la faire soupirer de satisfaction. Un soupir qui se mua en un gémissement frustré tandis qu'il remontait lentement, après s'être attardé pendant un instant sur la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Un effleurement furtif le long de l'intérieur d'une cuisse, des dents qui mordillaient un point sensible, une langue taquine et la guerrière qu'elle était se retrouva impuissante, juste capable de découvrir quels sons gênants elle était capable de produire dans cette situation.

Celle qui signifiait être dans une chambre où un tas de vêtements jonchaient le sol. Celle qui voulait dire qu'elle était étendue sur un lit deux places, avec un mage activement recherché juste au dessus d'elle qui s'amusait sans se lasser.

… Mais de cette façon-ci, c'était une expérience différente.

La base était la même, cependant : elle essayait de ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, de se retenir autant qu'elle le pouvait, de ne pas craquer, de ne pas se laisser totalement aller. Chose difficile. Chose impossible. Parce que Gerald savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il l'avait toujours su. Alors il gardait patience, prenait son temps, explorait chaque courbe avec une délicatesse exquise qui la poussait à réclamer, à demander plus contre sa farouche volonté de guerrière.

Un long frisson la parcourut et Erza retint son souffle lorsque celui du mage titilla son oreille gauche.

« .Laisses moi te montrer une nouvelle sorte de bataille, Titania. »


End file.
